una historia de amor
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: Yuki es un vampiro, que esta destinado a matar a sus enemigos, los monjes y los humanos, Shuichi es un joven enfermo de leucemia.... ¿dos criaturas diferentes, pueden amarse?
1. Chapter 1

( antes de comenzar la historia, un consejo para ser feliz... Al abrir los ojos por la mañana, dite a ti mismo: que maravilloso es estar con vida! Este día me debe ir mucho mejor que ayer.)

EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA...

( siglo XVIII)

Halloween, día en que los espíritus hacen travesuras, en que los muertos están vivos, día en que las brujas vuelan en cielo, en que los lobos le hablan a la luna y en que los vampiros vuelven a renacer... pero hay personas que trabajan para exterminar a todas estas apariciones y criaturas, un ejemplo de ello, los monjes, que entrenados de día y de noche se preparan para exterminar a los vampiros, criaturas temidas por robar la sangre del cuerpo humano, mordiéndoles el cuello,... pero recordemos que los vampiros son seres de la oscuridad y que en ella son invisibles e invencibles, y los monjes no pueden atacarlos en las sombras ya que su magia aún no alcanza esos limites... entonces por que no creer que existen los demás seres si también son de la oscuridad... lo que es la vida,... lo que la vida nos hace creer que es?...

( un castillo que a simple vista para caerse en ruinas, más sin embargo en sus aposentos tiene a miles de vampiros, esperando ordenes de su supremo,.. en un cuarto, iluminando sus pasillos con velas, y en el fondo una silla dorada con cortinas negras pareciendo caer del techo, dos ventanas que reflejan la Luna y cubren del Sol, y una cruz de 3 picos... en el cuarto hay dos hombres, uno alto y fornido de largos cabellos negros y plateados, piel blanca y ojos dorados, vestido con traje negro y una capa de seda igualmente negra y el otro hombre, delgado y de estatura mediana cabellos cortos y dorados, ojos negros y piel blanca, trajeado con un pantalón gris y figurillas a los lados doradas y un chaleco también gris con delicados bordes, los dos tenían una conversación acerca de los monjes que habían llegado a la aldea, y el primero, el supremo vampiro.. Caín, parecía estallar en enojo cuando el otro.. Touma, le dijo que los monjes no habían sido exterminados en su totalidad y que aún parecía haber más descendientes de estos)

C: (caminado de un lado a otro furioso) ¡¡pero como es eso posible, tu me habías dicho que los habían matado a todos!.

T: (arrodillado) eso fue lo que me habían informado su majestad, yo solo le di la noticia.

C: malditos monjes estúpidos,... grr.. hacen esto más difícil, ( mira hacia la ventana y se acerca a ella siendo iluminado con su luz)... entonces, si los monjes quieren jugar de una manera ruda, jugaremos a su manera... Touma.!

T: (levantando la vista hacia su amo) si señor.

C: junta a los mejores vampiros, y mándalos a exterminar por completo a los estúpidos monjes.

T: si su alteza.

C: Touma! ( Caín lo detiene antes de que desaparezca)

T: si señor?..

C: esta vez no tolerare que fallen,... tu sabes a lo que me refiero y a quien me refiero.

T: descuide señor, no habrá problemas.

C: que así sea.

( Touma reunió en "El bosque de la nieve" a todos los vampiros que tenían el conocimiento y la fuerza suficiente como para acabar por completo a los monjes, entre ellos habían vampiros que se habían enfrentado a los más poderoso monjes que habían existido desde hace 400 años y otros que con no mas de 40 años habían matado a más de 10 monjes a la vez, con una sola mano, entonces era seguro que esta vez si terminarían con ellos)

T: su majestad el Sr. Caín, me ha enviado a informarles a ustedes nuestros mejores vampiros, que iremos al pueblo a matar a los monjes que han regresado nuevamente a enfrentarnos, no podemos fallar esta vez, ya que si es así, tendremos un duro castigo, las reglas son las mismas, pero para aquellos desatendidos que no las recuerden se las diré, como numero uno no podemos atacar de día, solo de noche y en silencio. Numero dos solo podemos atacar y matar a los monjes, más no beber su sangre, en caso de que les de hambre, entonces podrán beberla de un simple humano, de preferencia que este cerca de la muerte, pero no mezclen su sangre con la del humano, ya que eso se nos esta prohibido, y numero tres y la más importante, no tengan comunicación con otra persona que no sea un vampiro, y no le muestren que ustedes son uno, entendido.!

To-Va: Si señor!

T: entonces que esperan, vayan a acabar con los monjes!.

( todos los vampiros comenzaron a desparecer para trasladarse al pueblo, pero Touma detuvo a uno de ellos, un joven vampiro de unos 49 años de ojos negros y cabellos como el, dorados)

T: espera, Yuki!

Y: que quieres Touma!

T: te pido que tengas cuidado, no vayas a tener nuevamente problemas con tu afición a los humanos y vayas a enamorarte de uno de ellos, sobre todo de otro monje, ( Yuki frunció el ceño y antes de hablar Touma lo interrumpió), no queremos que te engañen y te vayan a matar, y tampoco queremos que el señor Caín, se moleste contigo, ya que el te salvo antes de ser exterminado por esa criatura.

Y:... terminaste (Yuki reto a Touma con la mirada) bien me voy, y no te preocupes que eso no volverá a pasar, claro si tu no cometes el mismo error de hace 300 años con otra mujer. (Yuki desaparece antes de que Touma lo fuese a regañar por lo que había dicho, aún no sabía como este se había enterado de su amorío con una mujer humana, con un aire de enojo Touma también desapareció.)

( en el pueblo, Yuki se encontraba caminado entre las sombras que las casas de 2 pisos proyectaban, y se detuvo frente a una de especial acabado en caoba (- que yo no sabía de estas casas-)

Y: no se quien se cree ese Touma que es, bueno es el amante de Caín, pero no le veo ningún interesante puesto, además yo no recibo ordenes solo de Caín y eso que muy a fuerzas,... (levanta su mirada y voltea hacia la casa) que dulce aroma a Jazmines,... alguien esta saliendo ( se esconde más en la sombra de la casa) un joven?... pero por que por la ventana. ( un muchacho sale de la ventana de su cuarto al balcón, tira un saco por este y luego se sujeta del barandal de la azotea para bajar por una escalera que estaba pegada a la casa, al terminar de bajar recoge el saco y se lo pone, a Yuki se le hacer raro que solo haya tirado un saco si lleva puesto como tres más, aparte de llevar como 2 pares de guantes en cada mano, una bufanda y un pequeño gorrito de tela gruesa en su cabeza, y unas botas para la nieve... como pudo haber bajado con tanta cosa puesta, el joven abre con gran delicadeza el portoncillo de frente y sale hacia la calle, pero siente la mirada de este y voltea hacia donde esta)

J: hay alguien ahí?... jum, ( se comienza a acercar hacia donde provenía la mirada) hola..

Y: hola.

J: huy,... jeje me espantaste, quien eres te conozco.

Y: .. no creo.

J: ... quieres pasear?

Y: pero que confianza la de este niño ...si, por que no.

J: bien entonces sígueme, hay que irnos de aquí antes de que me oigan y se den cuenta de que me escape.

(comienzan a caminar)

Y: y por que escapas.?

J: por que no me dejan salir, ni de día ni de noche, menos en este tiempo.

Y: tienes gripe, o algo así?

J: mmm no algo peor, que eso.

Y: que es, si se puede saber.

J: claro que se puede saber, estoy enfermo más bien tengo Leucemia.

Y: leucemia, y que es eso? (- o vamos Yuki bebes sangre y no sabes que es leucemia-)

J: es una enfermedad de la sangre, que te va matando poco a poco.

Y: tan tranquilo que lo dice y no tienes miedo.

J: mmm no, por que e de temer, tarde que temprano tienes que morir no, de una forma u de otra pero tienes que morir.

Y: pues si tienes razón,... es por eso que andas muy cubierto?

J: si así es, pero si por mi fuera no anduviera así,... por cierto tu de donde eres, nunca te había visto por aquí, ... bueno casi no veo a nadie, pero conozco más o menos quienes viven aquí, y sinceramente a ti nunca te había visto.

Y: bueno, yo soy de... de... de detrás de la montaña.

J: detrás de la nieve? (Y: no de la montaña ) ... no sabía que había otro pueblo por ahí, .. y que tal es, es bonito.?

Y: si es bonito,... bueno en realidad no lo es.

J: claro que lo es!

Y: a si.?

J: si, todo lo que esta tras la montaña debe ser hermoso, has visto el venado blanco?

Y: si mentiroso

J. es muy hermoso verdad, bueno también es hermoso lo que hay por ahí, y tras de ese lugar.

Y: ... si así es, o mira (ve al cielo) una estrella fugaz.! tarado esta nublado, como es que hay estrellas

J: donde! (hacia el cielo) ... no la vi... o si, ya casi es halloween, tu de que te vas a disfrazar?

Y: de vampiro más?

J: buena elección, (comienzan a caminar nuevamente) yo aún no se, tal vez me disfrace de Monje, (Yuki frunció un poco el ceño) o a lo mejor también de vampiro, quien sabe, todavía faltan cinco días.

Y:... y tu, crees en vampiros. (los dos se detienen el joven voltea a ver a Yuki con lo cual este observa un color negro en sus ojos, pero aún no esta muy seguro de que sean de ese color, al igual que los mechones que salen de su gorro)

J: no, no creo, pero mira que tampoco descarto la posibilidad de que existan, y tu crees en ellos.?

Y: no, no tampoco creo en ellos y que mentiroso te estas poniendo, ... creo que estoy nervioso pero al igual que tu, tampoco digo que no existan.

J: si... (Yuki y el joven continuaron caminando hasta llegar nuevamente a la casa de este segundo.) bueno ya me tengo que ir a dormir, mañana tengo un día muy ocupado con los doctores,... nos vemos luego sale!

Y: de acuerdo, te veré luego... (el joven comenzó a subir nuevamente a su cuarto, y ya arriba se volteo y miro hacia abajo donde aún estaba Yuki)

J: ( no hablando tan fuerte) por cierto, no te dije como me llamaba ni tu a mi.

Y: es cierto (tampoco hablando tan alto) bueno me llamo Yuki, y tu?

J: me llamo Shuichi, gracias Yuki por aceptar a acompañarme a caminar.

Y: de nada.

S: bien adiós.

Y: adiós. (el joven se metió a su cuarto y cerro las ventanas y la pequeña luz que iluminaba su cuarto fue apagada, Yuki solo desapareció sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Shuichi)

( Shuichi se comenzó a quitar toda la ropa que traía puesta para quedarse por ultimo con el grueso pijama, se recostó en la cama y se tapo con la cobija de pluma de ganso y se durmió, sin dejar de pensar en el nuevo amigo que había hecho esa noche, tan helada)

S: buenas noches Yuki, donde quiera que horita estés.

( Yuki apareció en su cuarto y se acostó en su ataúd)

Y: leucemia?... sus ojos, estoy seguro que no eran negros, me puse muy nervioso, seguro hablaba puras tonterías, estrellas fugaces con ese cielo tan nublado,... pero el aún así trato de verlas, la inocencia... que rara es... Shuichi... (cerro sus ojos para dormir) Shuichi...

Huy que hermoso Fic, me encanto mi Fic haha, ya traía esta idea desde hace tiempecillo, y quería poner a Shuichi de monje, pero luego oí de una platica de las personas que lamentablemente tienen leucemia y mi mente dijo... huy si, que tal si enfermamos a Shuichi de leucemia, y Yuki que sea un vampiro que se enamora de el... y pues comencé a escribir la historia, y me esta gustando su resultado jeje y así como a mi espero que a ustedes les guste, tratare de finalizarla para antes de Halloween que ya no falta mucho ya que estamos a 13 de octubre, bien jeje ya me voy a seguir con el siguiente capt, nos leemos luego chayito. A y saludos a los que me han mandado review´s de mis otras historias y de las que me vayan a mandar acerca de esta,... bien ahora si otro consejo, para ser feliz...

nunca te olvides de que tu controlas tu propia vida. Convénzase: ´ yo estoy a cargo de lo que me pase, yo soy el único responsable ´.)


	2. EL VAMPIRO Y EL MUCHACHO

EL VAMPIRO Y EL MUCHACHO.

( Consejo para ser feliz... Alégrate cuando te dirijas a tu trabajo o a tu escuela. Siéntete feliz de contar con un empleo y con tus estudios en estos tiempos de crisis económica.)

To: se entiende que en las noches tienes que matar a los monjes.!

Y: esa noche no pude, por eso me fui a dormir.

To; si Caín se da cuenta te va a castigar.

Y:... me tengo que ir.

To: Yuki (este desaparece) ... demonios con este hombre, tengo que vigilarlo.

( nuevamente en el pueblo, Yuki se encontraba caminando, buscando con su vista a Shuichi, hasta que lo encontró dentro de la casa del Doctor que lo atendía, al parecer este le daba instrucciones sobre como utilizar unas medicinas, y antes de que se acercara más se percato de que alguien lo observaba en un callejón, muy despistadamente se volteo y se encontró con que era Touma, nuevamente se giro al otro lado y siguió caminando pasándose de largo el "consultorio" y que por suerte Shuichi ni siquiera le vio ya que seguía recibiendo instrucciones del doctor.)

Y: ahora me anda siguiendo... estúpido murciélago ( Yuki siguió hasta perderse entre la muchedumbre, Touma le perdió, pero al volverse un monje estaba tras el le sonrió y levanto su brazo..una pelea iba a comenzar,... una pelea silenciosa)

( el Doctor y Shuichi estaban platicando aprovechando que sus padres habían salido del lugar para preparar los caballos y la carroza.)

S: ya no quiero seguir con esto, (Shuichi dio la espalda al Doctor) estoy harto de tanta medicina, de tantos dolores, ya no quiero sufrir más..

D: no diga eso Joven Shuichi, además la medicina le ayuda a alargar su vida un poco más y.

S: eso es lo que usted cree! (con su puño dio un golpe a la puerta), me estoy empeorando, que acaso no lo ve, cada día estoy más flaco y pálido, los ojos se me ven como si no hubiese dormido en años, mi pelo (se pasa la mano por su cabeza y se lleva algunos mechones rosas) se esta cayendo cada vez más, me mareo y vomito lo poco que como al instante, me dan escalofríos, no puedo salir a la calle en este invierno sin parecer un chaleco andante y no mas de quince minutos, menos puedo salir al sol, sin llevar manga larga, pantalones, sombrillas que me protejan de los rayos del sol, no puedo hacer nada, Doctor usted sabe muy bien que ya estoy desahuciado no se por que sigue tratando de curarme.

D: por que así como tus padres, yo aún tengo la esperanza de que se cure, señor Shuichi.

S: pues yo ya no, y creo que con eso es suficiente, para que me dejen morir ya.

D: no sea egoísta y piense en el dolor de sus padres.

S: no, piensen ustedes en mi dolor, no saben lo que se siente, creen que es muy bonito acaso o que!

D: joven Shuichi tiene que tranquilizarse, le puede hacer daño.

S: ... (Shuichi se volteo hacia el doctor y con la voz entrecortada sollozo), ya no hay nada que no me haga daño... agh (shuichi se agarro la cabeza con sus manos y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, los dolores de cabeza empezaban, por tanto estrés)... ya no quiero seguir así, (el doctor lo levanto y lo sentó en una silla) que no entiende,... ya de nada sirve, seguir así... ya no quiero sufrir ( el Doctor abrazo a Shuichi y este comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente)

_Mi ángel de oscuridad _

_Por que no vienes y me abrazas,_

_Con tu manto oscuro,_

_Llévame contigo a donde todo es aire frío,_

_Pero siempre llévame abrazado a tu cuerpo_

_Que es cálido,_

_Ven y besa mi cuello,_

_Y llévate de mi cuerpo mi sangre,_

_Para luego darme de la tuya,_

_Mi ángel de oscuridad_

_Llévame a donde dicen hay sufrimiento,_

_Y duérmeme contigo hasta que el día anochezca,_

_Y despiértame contigo a donde la luna amanezca,_

_Mi ángel de la oscuridad,_

_No me hagas esperar más..._

_( Jouno Ana Wheeler... Todesangel)_

( Yuki estaba escondido tras la gente, observando muy sigilosamente a Suichi quien ya estaba saliendo de la casa del Doctor, para subir con sus padres a la carroza, su mirada parecía estar perdida y triste, la carroza partió, Yuki aprovecho la oportunidad y se cruzo ha la casa.)

D: que desea joven.?

Y: quiero hablar con usted.

D: disculpe pero ya voy a cerrar, que tal si hablamos mañana.

Y: quiero hablar ahora (empujo al hombre para que se metiera por completo a su casa, cerro la puerta con llave, hasta nuevamente ponerse frente a el)

D: no me haga daño por favor, yo no tengo nada valioso.

Y: no vengo ha hacerle daño,.. pero si no responde a mis preguntas, este por seguro de que le pasara algo peor!

D: de acuerdo, cu..cual es su pregunta.?

Y: quiero que me diga todo lo que sabe acerca de la enfermedad de Shuichi, en resumidas cuentas.

D: ... eso no se lo puedo decir, me prohibieron hablar de ello..( Yuki tomo de la bata al doctor y lo empujo hacia la pared, fue entonces que sus ojos se tornaron dorados y sus colmillos se dejaron ver, llenando de pánico al hombre, y dándole a entender que si no contestaba a su pregunta seguro moriría.)... de acuerdo, de acuerdo se lo diré, pero por favor no me mate.

Y: hable ya!

D: bien,... mire la enfermedad de Shuichi mejor conocida como Leucemia aguda o Cáncer de la sangre, las personas con esta enfermedad tienen un promedio de vida de nos más de 3 a 5 años, dependiendo de cuando la hayan desarrollado, como en este caso el joven Shuichi la tiene desde los 14 años, y la única forma de alargar su vida es con las medicinas, pero, así como su vida a sido alargada,... la leucemia también, llegando a su ultima fase, (Yuki lo miro con extrañeza a lo cual el Doctor prosiguió) ya se que si le estamos dando medicinas, como es posible que la enfermedad siga evolucionando,... eso es lo que no nos logramos explicar,... aún así, al joven Shuichi solo le queda una semana para fallecer.

Y: una..semana? (Yuki tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho, lo cual tomo como nervios y una tristeza que lo invadía)

D: así es,...

Y: y acaso, esa es la única forma de poder salvarlo?

D:... antes de contestarte eso, déjame preguntarte una cosa.

Y:...que?

D: por que le interesa tanto lo que le suceda al joven Shuichi, usted es un vampiro, y que yo sepa, nos odian, entonces por que, querer salvarlo...acaso su corazón ha vuelto a latir.? (Yuki soltó al doctor, y le dio la espalda)

Y: yo... no lo se, ( paso una mano por sus cabellos echándolos hacia atrás)... no lo se.

D:... tu lo puedes salvar.

Y: lo dice en serio! (nuevamente le dio frente al doctor pero esta vez sin azotarlo a la pared), como?

D: bebiendo su sangre (Yuki quedo en silencio) y dándole de la suya, esa es la única forma, aunque primero tiene que darle más confianza al joven Shuichi, luego de la forma más tranquila, demostrarle quien en realidad es, y por ultimo pedir su aceptación, pero eso tendría que ser antes de que se cumpla esta semana, ya que es muy seguro que muera... usted decide.

Y:...lo haré,... gracias.

D: de nada (y antes de que Yuki hablase, el doctor lo hizo) y no te preocupes tu secreto esta guardado conmigo hasta la tumba. (Yuki asintió, y desapareció al momento) ... solo espero que Shuichi no se espante demasiado, al momento de saber que estuvo conviviendo con un vampiro,... que sea lo que dios quiera.

( ahora Yuki se encontraba en el tibio cuarto de Shuichi, un lugar muy acogedor, con tibios colores beige y cafés, cerca de la chimenea que daba el calor al cuarto, había un pequeño escritorio de madera y una silla, en la mesa del escritorio había una pluma de cálamo hecha de la pluma del cisne, un botecito de tinta negra, y un diario forrado de terciopelo color verde, que tenía bordado en su portada el nombre de Shuichi con letras doradas, por suerte el aún no llegaba así que aprovecho y tomo el diario en sus manos, con un poquitin de magia lógicamente negra abrió el pequeño candado sin romperlo, ya que le impedía la lectura de lo secreto,... al principio en las hojas habían hermosos dibujos de ángeles, sirenas, magos, monjes, lobos, caballos, perros y aves,... luego de pasar un dibujo de un ángel con una flecha en su pecho, comenzaba las escrituras.

_5 / OCT / 05 / MIÉRCOLES_

_( hora: 3: 30 p.m.)_

_Nuevamente fui a mis ya tan acostumbradas secciones con el doctor, mmm no fue nada nuevo que no me haya dado antes, ya que nuevamente me lleno de medicinas, al parecer traídas desde Asia, aunque yo se que ya no me van a servir, pero por lógica no se lo puedo decir al ahí se va, o si, pues no claro que no, además no quiero que mis padres se preocupen más de lo que han estado durante estos 5 años,... como a eso de las 11: 30 a.m. salimos del doctor, ya que estuvimos ahí desde las 9:00 a.m. total fuimos a caminar unos cinco minutitos, que no se me hizo emocionante ya que fue de la casa del doctor hasta llegar a la tercera casa vecina, luego a la carroza, ya que la habían dejado ahí,... no se para que, ya que había mucho lugar frente la casa del doctor, aun así al llegar de tan emocionante paseo mi madre dijo que íbamos a viajar a Asia esa misma noche, ya que ahí me van a hacer otros chequeos, creo que ya deberían dejarme en paz, ya que seguro voy a morir en este mes, escuche una noche hablar a mis padres de que los enfermos como yo de la leucemia, tenemos un nivel de vida de no más de 5 años y no menos de 3, bueno según como traten de intervenir a tu enfermedad,... ya estoy cansado de tanta medicina, además los dolores han comenzado a aumentar, volviéndose casi insoportable, en definitivo ya no puedo comer casi nada, sin haber devuelto una cuarta parte de lo que comí, quedándose vacío mi estomaguito, ahora hasta me están dando la comida por medio de una manguera conectada al estomago, cosa que pedí a mis padres que me la quitaran ya que me sentía muy incomodo, total aun puedo comer, poquito pero como, no necesito de esa cosa,... a y también me dio una fiebre espantosa, y eso que no había salido, aparte de la anemia, el maldito sangrado de las encías, bueno muchas cosas que horita gracias al cielo están tranquilas,... huy ya tengo que dejar de escribirte, mis padres me llamen a que baje a comer, bueno te redacto luego, a comenzare a escribir pequeños escritos de un libro que compre hace tiempo _

_Si mis manos estuvieran junto a las de un muerto,_

_Y si yo tuviese mis ojos cerrados,_

_A los dos nos tomarían por cadáveres._

_Escritora (Jouno Ana Wheeler... Todesangel)_

_8 / octubre / 05/ sábado_

_ya estamos en Asia, y bueno no ha sucedido algo novedoso, que no sea despertar, ir al doctor 3 horas, comer, ir al doctor nuevamente, tener cinco minutos de una súper aventura del consultorio a la carroza, y dormir... a y por cierto, ver como todos se congelan de frío, mientras tu te coses con 5 sacos gruesos, boinas, bufandas y guantes, claro sin olvidar los zapatos de nieve con alfombrita,... no me acuerdo como se llama lo que traen dentro,... total nada bueno._

_Siempre he querido conocer a un ángel,_

_Nunca lo he hecho,_

_Siempre he querido ver un hada,_

_Nunca la he visto,_

_Siempre trato de huir de la oscuridad..._

_... aun no lo logro._

_Escritora ( Jouno Ana Wheeler,.. Todesangel))_

_17 / oct / 05 / lunes_

_5:30 p.m._

_Nuevamente estoy en casita, llegue desde el 15 sabadín, admito que estar en Asia me tranquilizo un poco, aunque haya ido a donde siempre, total, el sábado, me di una escapadita, me baje por el bacón,... pues ni modo que por donde jeje, ya que no puedo por las escaleras ya que hacen ruido, bueno me baje como un gatito, pero que crees diario,... así es asustaron al gatito, quien, pues un muchacho que salió de entre las sombras de la casa, lo invite a pasear un rato,... en los quince minutos, de seguro el se aburrió, quien no se aburriría de caminar tan poquito... yo no, bien, a si lo chistoso de esa salida con el, es que me dijo, Mira una estrella fugaz, y yo trate de buscarla,... aunque creo que si habían... tal vez ya necesito lentes... bah total, así, el muchacho se llama Yuki es alto y rubio, sus ojos son negros, delgado y de buen parecer,... aunque no se, su mirada se me hacía muy rara, otra cosa que se me hizo extraña es que cuando mencione que me iba a vestir de monje, como que se molesto,... si es que los monjes son muy crueles,... que si mi ex maestro me oye me regaña, ya que fui un aprendiz de monje... total nunca me ha gustado esa profesión, además las magias nunca me lograban salir, y eso que según vengo de monjes,... bueno aun así... ya que nadie más que yo leerá esto declarare lo siguiente,... el muchacho me gusto, así es gustarme de ,... gustarme , osease de,... mmm de que,... se me hizo guapo, si así es se me hizo guapo y me gusto... dios que si mi madre se da cuenta, me saca más seguido, o me casa a fuerzas con mi ex prometida,... a sí mi ex prometida ya que, no me quise casar con ella, ni a mitad de... regaños, no, no yo no quiero casarme de esa forma, además no me cae bien, huy que chiflado no jeje, bien, aunque pensándolo bien, le voy a decir a mi mama de este secretito, a ver si me da 10 minutos más de súper aventuras a la carroza, jeje no , no es cierto... bueno de nueva cuenta te dejo, ya que voy con el doctor._

_Casi siempre decimos; nos vemos mañana,_

_Cuando nos despedimos de una persona,_

_Pero no hay que tomarlo en serio, _

_Ya que ese mañana puede que no llegue para uno,_

_Puede ver un tornado, tal vez una bomba_

_Que destruya cerca de donde vives, _

_o tal vez un loco te viole y te mate,_

_tal vez se inunde la cuidad o país donde resides_

_y entre los ahogados estés tu,_

_o simplemente tu mismo decidas que es tiempo de irte,_

_simplemente no lo sabes, simplemente no lo conjures..._

_ya que el mañana se puede convertir en una frase, tal y como lo es..._

_tanto para ti, como para al que se lo dijiste..._

_Escritora (Jouno Ana Wheeler, Todesangel)_

_Ai shiteru Yuki-chan._

_( Yuki dejo de leer ya que eran las únicas tres paginas escritas, se sonrojo un poco al haber leído lo ultimo, pero todo eso acabo al oír como la perilla de la puerta giraba para abrirse, dejo el diario en el escritorio y rápidamente se desaprecio, el que entraba era Shuichi, quien se podría decir, parecía que se venia desnudando desde las escaleras hasta su cuarto ya que llego solo con una camisa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y su pantalón, mientras en sus brazos sostenía la montaña de suéteres, con su pie cerro la puerta y los dejo en su cama, antes de meterse al baño, las hojas de su diario hojeándose le llamaron la atención, se volteo a su escritorio y o sorpresa el diario estaba abierto y con el candado a un lado abierto, .. pensó que tal vez lo dejo así ya que se salió con prisa, se acerco a su escritorio y tomo la Pluma, la mojo en tinta, y comenzó a escribir su cuarta pagina._

_19 / Oct / 05/ Miércoles _

_5:30 p. m._

_Hola diario, nuevamente fui con el doctor, a que me diese nuevas medicinas, tuve un pequeño momento de estrés con el, pero me tranquilizo, además que crees! Tengo una oportunidad de salvarme, aunque la veo casi imposible ya que se trata de que un vampiro sea el que me ayude, como, pues como mejor lo hacen, absorbiendo mi sangre, y dándome de la suya, digo que puede ser difícil ya que no estoy muy seguro de que existan,... ups ya me están llamando, tengo que irme, bye._

_Una vez llore; por culpa de la que se dice llamar, mi mejor amiga_

_Quedamos que juntas íbamos a salir en halloween y me quedo mal_

_Por irse con sus amigos que recién había conocido y que ni siquiera_

_Se preocupo por hablarme y explicarme que no iba a poder salir _

_Conmigo, como me lo había prometido._

_Me dejo con traje y todo; como novia plantada en la iglesia,_

_Es por eso que me prometí, que yo haría lo mismo,_

_Pero gracias a una historia que alguna vez leí,_

_Me di cuenta de que la venganza no es buena, solo diré que..._

_No te vengues y no te llenes de rencor, ya que en tu espalda llevaras_

_Una piedra, y te detendrá en tu camino,_

_Solo dile de una forma sencilla, que ya no confías en el o en ella,_

_Como esa vez lo hiciste y te dejo en lagrimas... o en angustia._

_Y que si algún día a ti se te olvida que ibas a pasear con el o ella, _

_Que no se enoje y que te perdone así como tu la perdonaste_

_Aunque ella no te hubiese pedido que lo hicieras..._

_Escritora... (Jouno Ana Wheeler... Todesangel)_

(Shuichi cerro su diario y bajo hacia donde sus padres se encontraban, que era en la puerta de la casa.)

Ma: cariño tu padre y yo vamos a viajar nuevamente a Asia, nos informaron de otro doctor, que puede ayudarte (Shuichi asintió) no puedes salir para nada, hace un frío terrible haya afuera, y puede ser la muerte para ti... y... mi... mira que... que yo no... o Shuichi ( la señora abrazo a su hijo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, su padre la separo y con un pequeño beso en la frente y persignándolo se despidió de su hijo)

S:... hola Sani, hace tiempo que no te veía.

Sa: pero si señor Shuichi, yo siempre estoy aquí, soy su sirvienta.

S: haha ya lo se, bueno me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Sa: tan temprano se dormirá.?

S: si es que estoy muy cansado. (Shuichi se comenzó a subir nuevamente a su cuarto, al llegar cerro con llave su puerta y se acostó, últimamente también se sentía muy cansado... se durmió)

( el toqueteo a su puerta lo despertó.)

S: que sucede Sani?

Sa: señor Shuichi, un joven viene a buscarlo, su nombre es Yuki.

S: dile que pase por favor.

Sa:... tal vez si nos abre la puerta, pueda hacerlo.

S: huy si es cierto. ( Shuichi se levanto, se puso sus pantuflas de ranita, y abrió la puerta.)

Hola Yuki, pasa.

(Yuki entro, la sirviente se fue hacia la cocina y posteriormente dio aviso de que ya se iba a dormir, cuando Shuichi se atrevió a decirle que Yuki se quedaría a dormir con el.)

Y: por que dijiste eso?

S: por que si no luego aquí se queda, y que haces por aquí, y tan noche. ( viendo a su reloj 8:30 p.m.)

Y: es que quiero platicar contigo.

S: de que?

Y:... si te encontraras con un vampiro, y el pudiese salvarte, lo dejarías.

S: hablaste con el doctor acaso?

Y: si, por que.

S: por que a mi me dijo lo mismo jeje... y pues pensándolo bien, que ya lo hice, pues si aceptaría, claro si es que el vampiro se ve con buenas intenciones.

Y:... ya veo (Yuki se levanto y se poso frente a la ventana.) oye Shuichi.

S: si.?

Y:... también, quiero decirte que... (Yuki se dio la vuelta y se fue acercando hacia donde Shuichi, este estaba sentado en su cama, tapado con las cobijas, por lo que Yuki se puso de rodillas a lado de su cama y lo tomo de sus manos, haciendo un leve sonroje en este ultimo)

S: que... me... qui...quieres decir? ... Yuki? (Shuichi al ver fijamente a los ojos de Yuki, vio como estos parecían tener otro color, podría jurar que eran dorados, pero antes de decirle, Yuki lo tomo de la barbilla y sin más rodeo, se acerco a el hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos, era la primera vez, que besaban a Shuichi de esa forma, por lo que no sabía que hacer, pero un reflejo le ayudo y con sus brazos atrajo mas a Yuki hacia si mismo, haciendo más profundo el beso, Shuichi abrió sus ojos y se toparon con los de Yuki, nuevamente percibió esa luz dorada que emanaba de ellos, pero no le presto mucho atención ya que no quería que ese momento terminara, Yuki sin dejar de besarlo se fue subiendo a la cama tirando las cobijas y acomodándose frente a Shuichi, con su mano izquierda acariciaba el brazo derecho de Shuichi mientras con su derecha le comenzaba a desabrochar la pijama, sin dejar de besarlo,... pero lo hizo, Shuichi por unos momentos pensó que todo había terminado, pero no aquello apenas comenzaba y se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintió la boca de Yuki en su cuello, sentía como si le diese pequeños mordiscos los cuales le hacían estremecerse de placer, Yuki siguió besándole el cuello, pero luego tomo otro rumbo el cual era hacia a su pecho que ya estaba descubierto, Shuichi no pudo evitar gemir cuando la lengua de Yuki jugaba con su clavícula, mientras sus manos ahora trataban de desabrochar la cinta del pantalón, para Yuki esto fue música de ángeles, termino con la cinta pero en vez de quitarle el pantalón a Shuichi, metió uno de sus manos en el para acariciar lo que se encontraba escondido tras de ellos y que parecía estar caliente como su dueño lo hacía en esos momentos, Shuichi se enrojeció más de sus mejillas y echo su cabeza hacia tras, era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de caricias, y le estaban gustando.-

S: Yuki – no se podía contener a decir su nombre-

Yuki llevo la mano que volvía a tener libre hacia la mejilla de Shuichi y comenzó a acariciarla, era tan tersa la piel del joven, que le hacía sentir que tocaba la tela más fina y suave que nunca hubiese tocado, llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de Shuichi y este comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo mientras Yuki lo movía de dentro hacia fuera, para Yuki también esto era nuevo, por que aunque se hubiese enamorado de un humano anteriormente, nunca había tenido una relación con el, por que no se sentía tan atraído y deseoso de ese cuerpo a como se sentía con el joven pelirrosa, el cual ahora estaba entretenido desabrochándole la camisa negra que en esos momentos llevaba y luego pasarse a su pantalón llegando a acariciar levemente su entrepierna y como amenazando con acariciar su miembro que también ya estaba erecto y le comenzaba a doler-

Y: Shuichi... déjame amarte. – Shuichi le miro y ya sin el dedo de Yuki en su boca, y regresando sus manos, le tomo el rostro y lo atrajo ahora hacia el subiéndolo encima suyo.

S: hazlo Yuki, ...ámame.

- Yuki ni tardo ni perezoso, bajo por completo el pantalón y el calzoncillo de Shuichi, nuevamente hizo que este mojara su dedo para luego comenzar a prepararlo para la penetración, al meter su dedo en el orificio del pequeño este hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor y se mordió sus labios, al terminar Yuki recostó suavemente a Shuichi pues aún así el estaba delicado, le dio unas pequeñas sacudidas a su miembro y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, Shuichi sintió dolor y una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.-

Y: tranquilo amor, relájate y no te tenses mucho... no quiero lastimarte.

S: mjum

-Yuki siguió con su invasión, hasta que logro introducirse por completo, nuevamente se unieron en un apasionante y desbordante beso, hasta que Yuki comenzó a moverse de dentro hacia fuera, arrancando nuevamente un gemido de Shuichi, y aún más cuando comenzó a masturbarlo, Shuichi se sentía mareado de tanta pasión no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que no fuera en sus gemidos y los de Yuki que comenzaban a acompañarlo, pero en algo si se dio cuenta, en que Yuki estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con el, entonces con una de sus piernas atrajo fuertemente a Yuki, logrando que este lo embistiese más fuerte, le dolió un poco pero el placer lo mataba y quería sentir más, Yuki lo entendió entonces se comenzó a mover más fuerte en Shuichi, y su mano también lo hacía en la erección de este, logrando que entre gemidos y besos interrumpidos llegaran al clímax juntos, uno dejando su semilla dentro y el otro mojando el vientre y la mano del contrario, Yuki se mojo sus labios con el néctar de Shuichi y le dio un ultimo beso, ... para así dar por concluida su noche y dormirse abrazados.

Continuara...

Termine mi 2do capitulo wujuuu y otra vez me gusto... aunque admito que no soy nada buena con las noches apasionantes ni nada de eso, pero espero que aún así les guste.

Hao: huy pues a mi si me gusto,... diles de donde te inspiraste anda diles.

An: o etto yo... bueno pues me inspire de una imagen manga yaoi de Joey y Kaiba.

Hao: siii, y tu que hacías buscando esas imágenes e?

An: y tu como supiste que las tenía.!

Hao:... olvídalo... escritora hahahahaha.

An: callate, y corre Haito osito, por que te voy a traumar con imágenes tuyas y de lizerght!

Hao: nooo! ( Hao se va corriendo)

An: jeje siempre funciona, bien nos leemos luego byeyito.

( Todesangel ,significa, Ángel de la


	3. Detras de la montaña

DETRAS DE LA MONTAÑA.

(La mañana estaba fresca y desolada, mientras el cuarto estaba cálido: su cuerpo era frío, sin pulso, más sin embargo el cuerpo que a su lado estaba tenía pulso, y calor, era ilógico, pero como el doctor había dicho, " tu corazón ha vuelto a latir acaso?" si, su corazón nuevamente había latido gracias a Shuichi; delicado y con una sonrisa que siempre mostraba aún con la muerte en su frente,... muerte que el quería detener, acaricio los cabellos rosas,... rosas, al principió creía que su cabello era negro, ya que lo había visto en la oscuridad,... una cosa que aún no sabía era el color de sus ojos,.. también los había visto negros,... acaso también estos lo engañaban, pero de algo si estaba seguro; de su amor hacía el, era suyo, por siempre y para siempre,.. el pequeño cuerpo se movió de su lado, 1, 2, y 3 vueltas para luego.¡ ZAS., caer de la cama enredado en las cobijas, iba a levantarse para nuevamente subirlo, pero la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar siendo abierta por Sani, así que lo más rápido que pudo, hizo magia para vestir a Shuichi y a el de paso; Sani entro y al parecer como se lo esperaba su amo estaba en el piso.

Sa: hay señor Shuichi nuevamente en el suelo,... bueno me pregunto cual será su excusa ahora, primero se caía según porque su cama era muy grande, y ahora cual será.? ( comenzó a moverlo) señor Shuichi, señor Shuichi, despierte esta nuevamente en el suelo,... señor Shuichi.

Yu: ( según comenzando a levantarse) que sucede Sani?

Sa: el señor Shuichi se cayo de la cama nuevamente.

Yu: Shuichi (asomándose a donde Shuichi) levántate anda.

Sh: mmm

Sa: levantase, esta otra vez en el suelo.

Sh: pero...el.. topo.

Sa: los topos no salen del suelo, salen de la tierra.

Sh: y do..nde es..tamos.?

Sa: en el suelo.

Sh:...con razón,...no sale.

(Yuki se levanta de la cama y comienza a ayudar a Sani para subir a Shuichi a la cama, mientras esta le desenreda las cobijas de las piernas y las acomoda en la cama para luego acomodar a Shuichi en ellas.)

Sa: ya esta listo.

Sh:... y el colibrí?.

Yu:.. es la primera persona que conozco hable dormida.

Sa: si?... es raro verdad (Yuki asiente), una vez dijo que estaba comprando callaten.

Yu: y que es eso?.

Sa: no lo se... creo que ni el lo sabe... bueno me retiro, disculpe por la molestia.

Yu: no importa. (la sirviente sale del cuarto, Yuki se acomoda en la cama a lo cual Shuichi reacciona y se voltea hacia el para abrazarlo.)

Sh: yo quería...habl..ar con..el..topo.

Yu: (con una idea en su cabeza) soy yo el topo.

Sh:...hola..topo.

Yu: hola, dime Shuichi si te digo que Yuki es un vampiro, me creerías.?

Sh:... tu siempre...dices, la verdad.(Yuki sonrió, y recordó que Shuichi había escrito en su diario que había sido aprendiz de monje, y eso le trajo otro recuerdo, que parecía nunca iba a olvidar.)

FLASH BACK (yuki tiene 19 años Kitasawa 30)

Yu: (caminando por la baqueta.) a donde vamos Mr. Kitasawa.

Ki: a una tienda muy entretenida.

(siguieron caminando hasta llegar a dicha tienda, que al entrar parecía una casa abandonada, Yuki no presto mucha atención y fue hacia unos cuadros, Kitasawa aprovecho este descuido de Yuki y tomo un crucifijo negro de un cajón, y luego acercándose hacia el, comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras)

Ki: amento,... Yuki, voltea.

Yu: si Mr. Kitasawa.

( al momento de voltear Kitasawa le acerco el crucifijo en la cara a lo cual Yuki reacciono con violencia haciéndose hacia la pared.)

Yu: Mr. Kitasawa, que es lo que me hace!

Ki: lo sabía, eres un maldito vampiro, morirás con la palabra de dios en tu cara.!

Yu:.. pero acaso no me?

Ki: que acaso no te amo,... por favor de donde sacaste esa idea, eres un animal de la oscuridad y yo tengo que exterminarte nunca me enamoraría de ti.! Ahora muere!

( Yuki se quedo en orbita tras las palabras mencionadas por el otro, ya nada le importaba había sido engañado, Kitasawa estaba apunto de encajar el crucifijo en el pecho de Yuki, pero alcanzo a ser detenido por Caín quien en ese momento apareció y de la forma mas simple se deshizo de Kitasawa.)

Ca: (hacia Yuki tomándolo frenéticamente de la camisa) acaso estas idiota, estuviste apunto de morir, esta será la ultima vez que desobedezcas! TOUMA!

To: (apareciendo) si señor.

Ca: llévate a este inútil al calabozo, haber si así aprende!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

( … es cierto, si Caín se enteraba de que nuevamente estaba con un humano, seguro esta vez lo mataría, pero no iba a permitir que esto pasase, prefería morir el convertido en piedra, que dejar que Shuichi muriese en manos de Caín, miles de pensamientos comenzaron a rodar en su mente, pero el movimiento del pequeño a su lado lo saco de ellos, al parecer había despertado y lo rodeo con sus brazos en su cintura.)

Sh: buenos días Yuki (lo mira) que tal dormiste.?

Yu:.. buenos días, dormí muy bien, y tu?

Sh: también,... que piensas.? Te ves muy serio.

Yu:... pensaba en lo de anoche (Shuichi esbozo una sonrisa) te amo (le da un beso en la frente)

Sh: yo también te amo,... me harías un favor?

Yu: cual?

Sh: si llegases a conocer un vampiro,.. lo mandas a que me absorba la sangre, antes de esta semana.?

Yu:... claro,... pero y si te dijera que yo soy uno, aceptarías que yo lo hiciera.

Sh: mmm sip seria mas fácil... (Shuichi abrazo a Yuki de su cuello dejando expuesto el suyo ante sus labios) mucho más fácil.

(Yuki se contenía las ganas de morder el cuello a su amado, olía la sangre fresca de sus venas y eso de no hacer nada se le hacía muy difícil, así que solo atino a dar un pequeño y dulce beso)

Sh: jeje me haces cosquillas Yuki.

( mientras tanto en el castillo Caín estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, iba de aquí para allá como león enjaulado, Touma solo esperaba a oir las palabras tan "resplandecientes" de su amo).

To:... por que no se tranquiliza un poco señor.

Ca: (entre volteando a ver Touma) Tranquilizarme?... si tienes razón, pero... lo haré cuando ese estúpido venga aquí con monjes muertos en sus manos y con la seguridad de que no esta con otro estúpido humano, Touma cariño (se le abalanza y lo comienza a besar del cuello) tu sabes si el esta con otro humano?... dímelo, por que si lo esta y no me lo dices tu pagaras sus consecuencias.

To: (Touma se iba a jugar la vida en esto, pero no quería ver sufrir a Yuki nuevamente y además ese joven se la había hecho lindo) no señor, el no esta con nadie.

Ca: entonces, ve, búscalo y tráelo.! (le muerde el cuello a Touma, cosa a la que este reaccionaba con gemidos)

( Yuki y Shuichi se habían metido a bañar juntos, luego de salir y haberse vestido Shuichi bajo a la cocina a ayudar a Sani con el almuerzo, mientras Yuki se terminaba de poner las botas)

To: (apareciendo) así que aquí estas.

Yu: (lo ve unos momentos y vuelve a sus botas) que es lo que sucede?

To: Yuki, Caín esta desesperado, si no te presentas en estos momentos el te buscara y si te ve con este humano seguro los va a matar,.. mira Yuki (este lo ve) hazme caso a lo que te diré,... si en realidad amas a este muchacho como dices, entonces déjalo antes de que Caín lo mate.

( en la cocina Sani no le permitía a Shuichi ayudarle a cocinar por lo que este volvió a su cuarto, para ver que Yuki ya no estaba en el, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho¿ por que se habrá ido?.¿ acaso no lo amaba, como le había dicho?... se puso a reflexionar la situación y se dio cuenta de que nada serviría ponerse a llorar, Yuki lo amaba y lo había visto en sus ojos, pero si se bajaba y le decía a Sani que iba a salir esta no lo dejaría por lo cual decidió escaparse por la ventana, luego de unos minutos Sani subió y la sangre se le enfrío a no encontrarlos ahí y ver la ventana abierta, los padres de Shuichi habían llamado y si se daba cuenta de que Shuichi no esta ( Sani se toco el cuello) seguro moriría.)

Ca: donde estabas Yuki!

Yu: (arrodillado) en el pueblo señor.

Ca: y no has matado a ningún monje?

Yu:... no señor.

Ca: se puede saber porque!

Yu: por que... cuando los e tratado de enfrentar siempre huyen.

Ca... si tienes razón, ... bien vete de aquí, no quiero enojarme más de lo que estoy,... y no salgas para nada.!

(Yuki se fue)

Ca: a cuantos monjes has matado Touma?

To: a 6 su alteza.

Ca: creo que es hora de que te hagas cargo de un aprendiz. (Touma vio con temor a Caín, ya sabía lo que esto significaba.)

LAS TRISTEZAS SE VAN,

CUANDO LA SANGRE TERMINA DE ESCURRIR TUS MUÑECAS.

Y SI ESTO NO DA FIN,

ENTONCES NO TIENES SALVACIÓN.

(Jouno Ana Wheeler)

3er fic finished jeje vamos con el 5to, a ver que pasara.?

Ha: estas loca!

An: por que.

Ne: por que (este es Némesis el monstruo más guapo de Resident Evil 3 y la 2da película Resident Evil: Apocalipsis,.) preguntas porque , ya ni yo pregunto porque... por que Hao?

Ha: (con cara de pocos amigos) porque... escribe esas cosas en la computadora, dejemos atrás los de el fic esa basura no cuenta ( Ana se comienza a enojar) por los dizque bonitos mensajes.

An: hey yo nunca dije que eran mensajes.

Hao: noo pero estas induciendo mal al pobre Shuichi, con tu dizque libro y escritos, estas loca la neta., mira hasta Némesis se quiere suicidar.

Ne: a... si?

Hao: ves ya hasta lo duda.

An:... bien Haito, bien te aconsejare a ti pero de forma verdadera y buena, corre y corre tapido bueno más bien vuela, muy lejos que no te alcance por que en cuanto lo haga, ha en la siguiente historia no saldrás de nueva cuenta.!

Ne: ( a Hao) me dio gusto conocerte.

Hao:...mier...coles de sandía ya me voy!

Ne: nos leemos luego. ( ya golpeado y con vendas y yeso en sus brazos, escribiendo con los pies) La peque Jouno solicita ayuda para colocar por capítulos la historia, aquella alma caritativa que se ofrezca será pagada con la bendición de nueve hijos en adelante por parto, o simplemente se alegrara de haber ayudado a una pobrecita bajada del cerro.

An: te daré tu bajada del cerro bestia de fuego, lamentaras haberme insultado así!

Hao: AYUDA, PERRERA MUNICIPAL NECESITO AYUDA!


	4. El crucifijo rojo

El crucifijo rojo.

( Touma se apareció en el cuarto de Shuichi pero como ya se sabe este no estaba, el apunto de irse no lo hizo ya que una platica que venía de abajo le llamo la atención, se salió del cuarto muy cautelosamente se puso en la pared que daba a la sala, ahí estaban la sirvienta y los padres de Shuichi)

Ma: si por eso nos regresamos Sani, la nieve era demasiada, te juro que,... podrían hacer más de 80 monos de nieve gigantes con ella.

Pa: no seas exagerada mujer,... más bien como 1000.

Ma: ( pero quien es el exagerado aquí? )... y que tenías que decirnos Sani, a por cierto esta haciendo un frío de muerte haya fuera, si llegas a salir te pones 1 chaqueta, 2 suéteres, una bufando de doble tela y claro guantes y orejeras... bien ahora si que nos ibas a decir.

Sa: ( estoy en problemas, el señor Shuichi dejo toda su ropa y solo se fue con un cambio puesto... me cortaran la cabeza seguro... y el señor Parth, no se muy de buenas que digamos... dios mío señor Shuichi en que problemon me esta metiendo .) lo que sucede... es que...

Pa: a, disculpa antes de que hables, también le trajimos un regalo, ( le da el regalo a la sirvienta) es por los 5 años que has estado con nosotros, y el gran cuidado que siempre le has dado a nuestro hijo, estoy seguro que si no fuese por ti, Shuichi se saldría siempre, ya que tu lo cuidas muy bien, por eso esta controlado y para nada se sale... Sani sin ti no se que haríamos.

Sa: ( Santa maría, madre de dios, ruega por nosotros los pecadores... ruega por mi y por mi cabecita, seguro me la cortan... señor Shuichi ¿por qué a mi?)... es...este si ... je gra...gracias señor..

Ma: pero no te pongas nerviosa haha, bien ahora si ya sin interrupciones que nos ibas a decir.?

Sa:...yo...señores su...hijo...se..ha...suhijosehasalidoysegurovaamorirseyaquenosellevonadapuestomasqueuncambioderopatambiensefueconsunovioasiesnoviosefueconelseguroabuscarlodetrasdelamontañadisculpenmeynomecortenla, cabeza!

Los papas:...

Ma: solo te entendí cabeza Sani, podrías repetirlo otra vez, pero esta vez más tranquila.

Sa: mm si señora... (ve al papá quien parece apurarla moviendo la cabeza)... lo que sucede es que... el señor Shuichi (los papas levantaron la cabeza como preguntando que sucedía con su hijo)... el amo, se salió por la ventana y al parecer... se fue con su...novio.

Pa:... por que lo dejaste!

Sa: pero yo no lo deje, el solo se escapo, no me dijo nada señor se lo juro yo no sabía hasta horita que me asome a su cuarto.

Pa: Majiko tráeme la pistola le volare los sesos a esta mujer. ( Sani hizo una expresión de horro exagerado)

Ma: no cariño, hace mucho frío y la pistola esta fuera en el gabinete bajo, si salgo me puede dar pulmonía y... frío,... Shuichi...afuera... mi Shuichi esta afuera, Sani descuidada (le da una cachetada) pero como lo dejaste solo, se entiende que debías vigilarlo siempre, que era lo que hacías!

Sa: el almuerzo señora.

Pa: bien tomemos tranquilidad... es muy temprano así que hay que buscarlo desde horita, juntaremos a los policías del pueblo, detrás de la montaña esta el castillo del conde, así que llevaremos también a los monjes,... y Sani, reza, pero reza bien para que encontremos a mi hijo, por que si no, date por muerta.

Sa: (con lagrimas) si señor.

( se fueron , pensó Touma al oír la puerta cerrarse y los caballos galopar, tengo que avisarle a Yuki, y ... a los vampiros de la invasión de los monjes,... a ese niño también debo encontrarlo.)

( Yuki volvió a desobedecer de nueva cuenta a Caín y salió a pasear, se sentía afligido por haberse marchado sin haberle dicho nada a Shuichi... el aroma de canela perteneciente a un monje le llamo la atención, y al parecer estaba perdiendo sangre de una pequeña herida,... así que como cualquier vampiro corrió rápido hacia donde provenía el olor a no mas de 1 kilómetro diviso a su presa y se abalanzo hacia ella fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ver bien físicamente a lo que había atrapado, así que con sus uñas amenazo el cuello del o la tirada, iba a atacar pero un mechón de cabellos rosas que tapaban la cara de la persona lo detuvo y fue cuando se dio cuenta del que al tenía bajo el era Shuichi, y al parecer el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente.)

Yu: Shuichi?... Shuichi háblame, estas bien... Shuichi.

To: Yuki (Touma apareció unos centímetros tras el) tienes que irte de aquí, Caín se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia y te esta buscando por todo el bosque.

Yu: estuve a punto de matarlo.

To:... no hay tiempo para ello (lo tomo del hombro atrayendo su atención.) anda vete de aquí, llévalo contigo a un lugar seguro.

Yu: de acuerdo. (desparece dejando a Touma solo.)

To:... esperemos que no los encuentre Caín.

¿: así que estas con el.

(Touma voltea pero no ve a nadie tras de si, con su vista buscaba al susodicho de la voz ya que no la había reconocido, estaba a punto de voltearse nuevamente cuando sintió unas garras en su cuello.)

Ca: me decepcionaste Touma,... creí que estabas conmigo en esto, pero que se puede esperar de alguien que se enamoro de una mujer humana.

To: pues no lo estoy ( se aparece en otro lugar zafándose de el agarre de Caín.), yo estoy con Yuki, por que no lo dejas.!

Ca: por que gracias a el, los monjes nos han encontrado, y un aprendiz demasiado fuerte esta con el, así que por que e de dejarlos.?

To: pero es que?

Ca. Mira Touma,... nosotros tenemos por naturaleza prohibido enamorarnos de los humanos, y.

To: lo dices por que tu también estuviste enamorado de un humano, solo que ella te dejo.

( Caín entrecerró el ceño molesto y las puntas de la capa comenzaron a enredarse en sus brazos, haciéndose luego como unas alas negras, se comenzó a transformar, su cara se hizo más puntiaguda, los colmillo sobresalían de su ahora hocico, sus zapatos fueron reemplazados por unas patas de águila con grandes garras, Touma por el otro lado solo salió lo que parecía piel de las alas por debajo de los brazos, y sus colmillos se mostraron más grandes al igual que sus uñas, los dos se gruñían y giraban en torno de si, hasta que Caín decidió empezar la pelea, se fue contra Touma y con las garras de sus manos lo sostuvo de los hombros y se comenzó a alzar con el Touma trataba de safarse pero le era inútil, así que mordió un brazo a Caín este lo soltó, la pelea ahora era en el cielo... mientras tanto, abajo los humanos y los monjes estaban a nos más de unos 2 kilómetros del castillo por lo cual los vampiros los olieron y fueron en contra suya atacando a los monjes mientras los humanos normales seguían su camino ayudando a encontrar a Shuichi)

(los monjes vs. los vampiros)

Mo1: rápido atáquenlos!

Vam1: vaya, vaya, pero quien esta aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía Sakuma.

Sa: Tatsuha... vaya reencuentro, no lo crees.?

Ta: dime.. aún sigues creyendo que nos derrotaran.?

Sa: óyelo por ti mismo,... uno de nuestros aprendices recibió el crucifijo rojo, vallado con la sangre de los mejores monjes que han exisistido por años, de aquellos que han estado apunto de matar a tu tan apreciado amo.

Ta: pero si no mal recuerdo y e oído, tu aprendiz esta apunto de morir por una enfermedad.

Hi: ( saliendo detrás de un árbol) si y ese es nuestro mejor plan, ya que Yuki, uno de sus vampiros, lo salvara de su muerte absorbiéndole la sangre, en ese instante los espíritus del crucifijo se posesionaran de el, y con eso nuestra victoria esta hecha.!

Sa: como ves Tatsuha, los tenemos en nuestras manos.!

Ta: malditos.!

( Touma aun estando muy alejado de la tierra había escuchado lo que el monje le había dicho a Tatsuha.)

To: entonces todo es una trampa.?

Ca: así es, ya ves por que te dije que los humanos no son de fiar, menos los monjes, así que ( Caín hace un movimiento rápido y le encaja sus garras a Touma en el pecho y le arranca el corazón, matándolo al instante, el cuerpo de Touma cae en seco a la tierra y su corazón se deshace en la mano del otro.), yo me are cargo de que Yuki mate a ese niño.

(mientras tanto Yuki con Shuichi aún en sus brazos se encontraban en una casa a las afueras del bosque, abandonada, Yuki acomodo en un sillón a Shuichi, este comenzaba a despertar.)

Yu: Shuichi, estas bien?

Sh:... si, eso creo,... por que te fuiste Yuki, acaso no me amas?

Yu: claro que te amo, pero es que tengo prohibido estar contigo,.. ( viendo al crucifijo que estaba por fuera de la camisa de Shuichi), eso es..

Sh: jum, a un crucifijo rojo,... me lo dieron los monjes cuando era un aprendiz, le perteneció a varios monjes y el ultimo antes de que me lo dieran fue a un hombre llamado

Kitasawa.

Yu: Ki... Kitasawa?

Sh: así es, has oído de el, fue el mejor monje y estuvo a punto de matar a un vampiro, pero el Conde lo mato.

Yu:... Shuichi, ese vampiro ( le da la espalada)... era yo.

Sh:... que has dicho,... tu eres un... vampiro.?

Yu: si,... soy un vampiro en realidad, ( le volvió a dar frente y se hinco frente a el) pero no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, por que te amo,.. aunque ( agacho su cabeza) si quieres que me aleje de ti,... lo are.

Sh: No, no digas eso Yuki, yo también te amo (lo abraza) y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, no me importa si eres vampiro o no, o si te enfrentaste a Kitasawa, yo te amo.

Yu: ( le corresponde el abrazo) gracias. ( uno de los brazos de Yuki rozo el crucifijo y este lo quemo) auch.

Sh: que pasa?

Yu: el crucifijo, me quemo,... nunca antes me había pasado eso.

Sh:... que raro,... esta ( levante la cruz) brillando... aght.

Yu: te sientes bien.?

Sh:..no, me esta doliendo mi pecho... aaa es demasiado el dolor ( Shuichi comenzó a sudar frío, la muerte le estaba llegando)

Yu: Shuichi, permíteme mezclar mi sangre con la tuya, no quiero que mueras.

Sh: hazlo Yuki, yo tampoco quiero morir,... ya que... luego..a... no te veré más.

( Yuki acerco su boca al cuello de Shuichi, estaba a punto de morderlo, cuando las puertas de la casa se abrieron de golpe y tras ellas se encontraba Caín)

Ca: no lo hagas Yuki, es una trampa.

Yu: (separándose) que dices?

Ca: los monjes han tendido una trampa, el crucifijo de ese niño esta vallado con la sangre de los mejores monjes, y tiene sus espíritus en el, por lo cual en el momento de absorberle la sangre y darle de la tuya, ellos se posesionaran de su cuerpo y te matara, y luego lo mismo ara con nosotros.

Yu: eso es verdad Shuichi.!

Sh: yo no se nada de eso.

Ca: claro que lo sabes, Yuki todos son iguales, te lo dije.

( Yuki estaba confundido lo cual aprovecho Caín y tomo posesión de su cuerpo.)

Ca: lamentaras haberte cruzado en nuestro camino niñito.!

( el cuerpo de Yuki se puso nuevamente de pie y sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo, su mano derecha se levanto y sus uñas crecieron... Shuichi veía horrorizado, se encontraba en peligro.)

Continuara...

Confía en mi cariño,

Yo nunca te haría daño,

Confía en mi cariño,

Yo nunca te traicionaría,

Confía en mi cariño,

Cuando te diga que te amo,

Pero no confíes en mi amor mío

Cuando te diga que necesito estar solo,

Por que es cuando más necesito de tu compañía

De tu confianza y de tu cariño.

Jouno Ana Wheeler (todesangel)

Fin del 4to fic, wooo que emocionante me gusto jeje, haber que les parece ha ustedes a y por cierto muchas gracias a, Aisshiteru Shuichi por sus reviews, a la cual le dedico este fic, bien nos leemos luego chayito.


	5. Besos Y Amores de piedra

BESOS Y AMORES DE PIEDRA

Muto beno ahora vamos con el 5to y ultimo fic, espero que les guste, comenzaremos desde donde se quedo el otro "El crucifijo rojo"

Sh: Yuki?... ( Shuichi estaba espantando, Yuki controlado por Caín, dejo caer sus garras en donde este estaba, quien por segundos logro quitarse, aún así cayo al suelo, se encontraba muy débil lo cual no le favorecía mucho en ese momento, pero el frío lo estaba matando y si el no lo hacía, seguro Yuki si, Caín seguía controlando a Yuki e hizo que este tomara posición nuevamente para luego abalanzarlo hacia Shuichi, lo tomo de sus ropas y saliendo de la casa se elevo con el, quien inútilmente trataba de safarse.

Sh: Yu...ki...

el aire frío era cada vez insoportable para Shuichi, su sangre comenzaba a dejar de seguir por sus venas (léase: congelarse), esto hizo que Shuichi perdiera la conciencia y se desmayara... Yuki aun no reaccionaba ante esto y ya estando a una altura realmente elevada soltó a Shuichi cayendo fuertemente hacia la tierra, el crucifijo rojo que aún estaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar, de el una luz roja salió y lo cubrió por completo, haciendo lo flotar a unos centímetros del suelo, abrió sus ojos, parecía no tener vida, y se elevo nuevamente hacia donde Yuki estaba aún.

Ca: (desde fuera de la casa, viendo al cielo ) No, malditos monjes! (Caín saco nuevamente sus alas y estaba a punto de volar, pero el monje principal Sakuma lo detuvo.)

Sa: a donde crees que vas Caín ahora te toca pelear conmigo, debo admitir que tu vampirito me resulto difícil, pero ya derrotado ahora sigues tu de morir!

Ca: o vamos Sakuma no me hagas reír,... además yo soy más que esos estúpidos vampiros, soy el 5to sucesor del Conde Drácula, así que por favor, no creas que lograras ganarme, tu un monje de 2da.

Sa: parece que te falla la memoria, yo soy el principal sucesor del monje Ras mus, (léase: nombres e historia inventadas) así que soy igual o mejor que tu.

Ca: así? Muéstramelo.

Sa: con gusto.

( con esto Caín deshizo la concentración en la posesión de Yuki.)

Hi: (sellando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Tatsuha) bien, esto esta terminado... quien anda ahí!

¿: vaya, pero si que tienes buen oído viejo amigo... Hiroshi.

Hi: jum, si no lo tuviera seguro ya estuviese muerto,... y que es lo que buscas, Fujisaki.?

Fu: pues acaso no lo sabes? (Hiro negó con cinismo) ... grrr a ti! (Fujisaki ataco con sus garras a Hiroshi.)

( Yuki ya fuera de trance, se percato de que Shuichi ahora era el que se encontraba poseído.)

Y: Shuichi?..

Sh: Shuichi ya no esta en este cuerpo, somos lo monjes del Crucifijo, y nos hemos apoderado del cuerpo de este aprendiz para exterminarlos a todos ustedes... y ahora que ya lo sabes, persiste en tu oscuridad. "Luzcabel" (Yuki esquivo la magia, comenzó a descender hacia la tierra, "los monjes" lo ayudaron a hacerlo más rápido mandándole otro "Luzcabel", Yuki choco con pinos y sus ramas, hasta que de seco cayo al suelo a su lado se encontraban las cenizas de Touma, este le trajo un recuerdo si en realidad lo amas...

Yu: yo lo amo, y no dejare que (reincorporándose) un par de estúpidos espíritus de monjes y un vampiro loco me lo arrebaten, si quiera la misma muerte ( Yuki volvió a donde el cuerpo de Shuichi estaba flotando), es mejor que se den por vencidos monjes, ese niño que tienen en posesión es mío, y nadie ni nada me lo quitara!

Sh:... eso es todo, lo sentimos pero tu debes morir,... claro después de que derrotemos a tu amo!

Yu: no, (Yuki abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de Shuichi) jamás dejare que lo lleven hacia ese monstruo, Shuichi, resiste! (Yuki arranco el crucifijo del cuello del joven, este le quemaba a más no poder aún así lo logro safar y lo tiro hacia al piso, Shuichi nuevamente quedo inconsciente,... Yuki bajo con el en sus brazos al llegar al suelo lo rodeo con su capa y comenzó a absorber su sangre, si no se apuraba Shuichi seguro moriría... los humanos llegaron a donde ellos estaban, los padres de Shuichi iban a ir contra Yuki pero Sani los detuvo, este termino de absorber por completo la sangre de su joven, Sani se acerco hacia el.)

Sa: el se encuentra bien,... (teniendo la atención de Yuki) solo esta durmiendo.

Yu: pero y si ... no despierta.

Sa: lo ara, ya vera, el lo ama a usted, el quiere estar por siempre, con usted.

Ca: bien, entonces quien dijiste que iba a morir! ( Caín tenía aprisionado en un árbol a Sakuma)

Sa: tu!

Ca: y como!

Hi: muy fácil... "luz vasil" (una luz mucho más poderosa que la del "Luzcabel", salió de sus manos, Caín se iba hacia el pero fue detenido por un "streak" magia paralizadora que Sakuma sabía, Hiro puso sus manos en forma de una cruz, Sakuma luego hizo lo mismo)

Ca: no puede ser,... esa magia ustedes no la pueden usar.!

Sa: ahora! " TodesAngel", se absorbido por tu propia oscuridad!

(todo comenzó a convertirse en piedra, todo y todos, Yuki se percato de esto, tenía miedo de convertirse en piedra y no volver a ver a su Shuichi despierto, entonces vio como el crucifijo que estaba a unos pasos de ellos nuevamente brillo con esa luz roja, pero ahora la sombra de un hombre salía de el, el hombre extendió sus brazos, la luz de la magia de piedra lo cegó, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, el hombre había desparecido, y ellos no se habían convertido en piedra, Shuichi se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, centrando sus mirada en la de Yuki)

Yu: estas bien Shuichi.?

Sh: mjum,... que paso Yuki, por que todos, están..

Yu: shh ( puso su dedo en la boca de Shuichi), ven te tengo que mostrar algo.

( Yuki tomo de la mano a Shuichi, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al final de un barranco)

Sh: y que hay aquí?

Yu: Shuichi... (este lo miro)... tome tu sangre, para salvarte.

Sh: gracias... y..

Yu: y... abre tus brazos. ( así lo hizo saliendo de ellos unas alas)... tienes que enseñarte a volar.

Sh: como?...

Yu: así (Yuki empujo a Shuichi con su mano derecha, este comenzó a mover sus brazos desesperadamente, así comenzando a volar.)

Sh: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... vaya estoy volando Yuki estoy volando!

Yu: jeje si... ( así me enseño Touma )... haya voy!

(los dos estaban paseando en el cielo, Shuichi se sentía bien, todos los dolores se habían ido, y Yuki, se sentía realmente feliz de ver nuevamente reír a su joven)

Sh: mira Yuki... el sol, esta saliendo.

Yu: así es... Shuichi.

Sh: si Yuki?

Yu: siempre quiero estar junto a ti.

Sh: yo también Yuki. ( entendiendo Shuichi este mensaje, abrazo a Yuki, nuevamente descendieron, pero esta vez lo hicieron fundiéndose en un beso de amor, el sol cubrió el pueblo de piedra, e hizo piedra a sus últimos habitantes, sin dejar nunca de besarse...

Dentro de varios años el pueblo comenzó a derrumbarse al igual que sus estatuas, unos investigadores llegaron a ese lugar y se llevaron de el a varías, entre ellas la de los dos enamorados, la cual aún seguía intacta por el tiempo, la estatua quedo en un museo tras una vitrina, como la obra más hermosa que jamás se pudiese llegar a ver, ya que al mirar la estatua se sentía una sensación de felicidad en su alrededor, las parejas que iban y se detenían a ver tal artesanía, quedaban selladas para siempre el uno del otro, por lo cual le dieron el nombre de " Besos y amores de piedra", besos y amores que a pesar de los años siempre seguirían juntos.)

_FIN..._

Y TERMINE, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, AUNQUE EN SI LA HISTORIA NO TUVO NADA DE TERROR, SOLO TRATE DE HACERLA COMO UNO DE ESOS CUENTOS DE HALLOWEEN ROMÁNTICOS,.. ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN, GRATIA Y CHAYITO.

(LOS PERSONAJES COMO CAÍN Y RAS MUS, FUERON IVENTADOS Y NO SE SI EXISTAN ESTOS VAMPIROS Y MONJES CON ESOS NOMBRES, AL IGUAL QUE LAS MAGIAS. (Jouno Ana Wheeler... Todesangel)


End file.
